hawxfandomcom-20200222-history
David Crenshaw
David A. Crenshaw is a United States Air Force pilot working for an elite squadron named H.A.W.X. (High Altitude Warfare Xperimental). History Early Life and Military Career David A. Crenshaw was born in July 13th, 1970 and little was known about his early life. Some time later, he joined the Air Force. He graduated with honors from the Air Force Academy in 1999 and subsequently flew in Afghanistan and Iraq. He earned a Bronze Star in 2005 for his role in Operation Red Arrow. Crenshaw was transferred from the 16th Fighter Squadron under the command of General Andrew McAllister to H.A.W.X. (High Altitude Warfare Xperimental) squadron in 2006. Deactivation of the H.A.W.X. squadron In 2014, Crenshaw was still a H.A.W.X. pilot. That year, he flew with his wingmen Talon and Casper to engage the rebels near the U.S.-Mexican border during the Mexican rebellion before General Joshua Keating ordered them to provide aerial cover for Scott Mitchell and his Ghost Recon team. They successfully defended the Ghosts and were extracted by Black Hawk 5. The Air Force then deactivated the H.A.W.X. squadron. Invitation to Artemis Global Security Four months later, Crenshaw joined Artemis Global Security, a private military corporation founded by Adrian DeWinter. He and his wingmen flew operations for the mercenary squadron under the name Reaper Flight and their flight operations supervisor was Colonel Bruce. In 2015, they defended a Middle Eastern oil refinery. Later, they flew a mission for the United Nations to decimate the People of God's Army in Central Africa. They also escorted a Artemis Tu-22M Backfire bomber (call-sign: Drake) to destroy the terrorist training camps in Afghanistan. Defense contract with Brazil and Defection Crenshaw and his wingmen continued to fly for Artemis for several years. In January 2021, they were certified to fly using the OFF technology. In February 2021, they were assigned to defend Brazil from an anti-U.S. PMC named Las Trinidad. They defended Rio de Janeiro from Las Trinidad forces before the U.S. took over combat operations. During a mission to Sierra Five, their ERS was subverted but they continued to defend Mitchell and his team despite Colonel Bruce's orders to withdraw. At the time of a naval assault, Artemis took a new contract with Las Trinidad and demanded the U.S. Navy to withdraw immediately. Crenshaw and his flight then defected back to the U.S. and sunk the Myrmidon, Artemis' powerful flagship and an advanced warship. Reactivation of the H.A.W.X. squadron Crenshaw was assigned to lead a reprisal strike against Artemis Operations Center in the Caribbean Sea, along with an Air Force bomber squadron. When they arrived, they found the base was empty; Artemis had preemptively attacked the United States. H.A.W.X. squadron flew off the U.S.S. James Lawrence to defend the capital of Washington, D.C and escorted Air Force One to safety. Searching for the source of Artemis' nationwide jamming system, Crenshaw and his flight attacked Chicago. They then retook Norfolk Naval Base, and discovered that Artemis had taken at least twelve nuclear warheads shortly before the Navy was able to retake the base. In order to restore the Space, Land, Air Missile Shield, Crenshaw solely flew to the Appalachian Mountains to disable the most powerful air defense system, opening a path for Mitchell and his team to secure the Command Uplink Node. Then, the H.A.W.X. squadron defended the launch of a space shuttle that was loaded with the new satellites. With the Artemis' nuclear threat looming, the H.A.W.X. squadron, along with various Air Force units and an Army Ranger battalion, spearheaded an assault to recover the stolen warheads at a decommissioned Army base in the Nevada Desert. They eventually secured the base, but realized that Artemis had smuggled one of the nuclear warheads out. By nightfall, Crenshaw and his flight, along with AWACS Citadel, quickly attacked Artemis' position in Los Angeles and destroyed the warhead before it exploded, although it had released radiation and the people in the city were evacuated in time. Shortly afterward, he took out Artemis' leadership at their hidden base in a solo black operation. Post-Artemis conflict At one point prior to October 2021, the H.A.W.X. squadron was deployed to Mexico to defend its oil rigs from the last of the PMCs. Crenshaw shot down his oldest friend Jerry Slaten in the line of duty, and later visited his grave. His rank at the time was Lieutenant Colonel. Near future In the near future, Crenshaw was present at a meeting with the Air Force Chief of Staff, where he put Colonel Alexander Bowman in charge of the H.A.W.X. project while he and the other part of the squadron was deployed to the Middle East. His current rank was Colonel. Crenshaw and the squadron were stationed at Prince Faisal Airbase. One day, he took off in an F-16 to patrol any insurgent activity. He was forced to engage an insurgent convoy after a shooter fired an RPG at Copperhead One. While on his way back, the base was hit by multiple cruise missiles and Crenshaw was captured by the insurgents. He was rescued by the remaining members of H.A.W.X. squadron and a Ghost Recon team before his execution. Although he was unable to fly, he was appointed to lead the squadron following the death of the commanding officer, Colonel Avery. He then coordinated the squadron on-board the U.S.S. Franklin D. Roosevelt as they unraveled the plot surrounding the insurgents and the coup happening in Russia. After Major Alex Hunter killed rogue General Vasily Morgunov, Crenshaw congratulated him. Trivia *If the player fails to shoot the nuclear warhead in Los Angeles, it explodes, killing everyone. References *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.'' *"The End Begins: HAWX" *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2'' (Console version, only mentioned in Wii version) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' (mentioned in flashback) Gallery Crenshaw- Transfer to H.A.W.X. squad.png|The letter detailing the transfer of Crenshaw into the H.A.W.X. Squadron. Crenshaw-Artemis-contributions.png|A letter from the CEO of Artemis, detailing the contributions of Crenshaw to the PMC. Reformation-HAWX-squad.png|A letter from Adam Bowden to the U.S. Navy requesting the reformation of the H.A.W.X. squadron, during the Artemis crisis. Category:Characters Category:Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. characters Category:Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2 characters Category:Artemis Global Security Category:HAWX program Category:Pilots